Bon anniv Sonoko !
by Loodp
Summary: Pour tes 18 ans, j'ai écrit un tout piti truc pour toi :)


Hehe comme toujours j'arrive en retard, mais c'est mon boulot de ne pas m'y prendre à temps ! ;) En tout cas, ça c'est juste pour toi et j'espère vraiment que ça te plaira un minimum, BON ANNIVERSAIRE SONOKO !

* * *

Bon anniversaire Sonoko !

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour une nouvelle jeune femme. Pourtant, personne n'y fait réellement attention. Pour chacun c'est un jour banal, il faisait beau en ce vendredi 17 juin. Cependant, cette jeune fille, à maintenant 18 ans. Lorsque ça arrive, on a envie que tout le monde soit au courant, mais on reste discret pour ne pas embêter les gens ou juste car on sait qu'ils ont en rien à faire, on a envie que ce jour soit le plus beau de toute notre vie et de faire des choses exceptionnelles, mais il ne se passe rien de spécial.

C'était une fin d'après midi totalement normal. Sonoko avait fait du chemin depuis qu'elle était petite. Elle était devenu magnifique maintenant avec ses longs cheveux bleus qui lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, ses yeux d'un rouge flamboyant. Cette enfant avait bien grandit !

Elle marchait dans la rue, se disant que cette journée était pas trop mal quand même. Mais elle ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait arriver ! Un fille d'à peine 1m 50, cheveux blonds ondulés, arriva derrière comme une folle et lui sauta dessus.

"SONOKO !" cria-t'elle.

"Chesa ?" se demanda la fille surprise.

En se retourna elle aperçu en effet cette personne qui venait de crier comme une folle.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" demanda t'elle.

"Ben c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, il fallait que je vienne !" dit Chesa, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. "Aller viens j'ai un truc SUPER important à te montrer !" s'écria-t'elle en prenant le bras de son amie et la forçant à la suivre.

Et Chesa força Sonoko à courir à travers toute la ville pour arriver devant un hangar miteux qui n'inspirait pas confiance.

"Tadaaaa !" s'exclama Chesa tout fière.

"Euh..."

"Haha, oui, c'est pas très beau mais disons que je m'y suis prise un peu au dernier moment (ce matin) pour organiser tout ça donc j'ai trouvé que ça, mais c'est pas l'extérieur qu'il faut regarder ! Viens dedans !"

Et Chesa alla ouvrir la porte puis entra sans plus se préoccuper de la fille aux cheveux bleus qui resta dehors. 30 secondes plus tard, Chesa ressorti la tête.

"Tu viens ? T'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien qui fait peur dedans au contraire !"

Sonoko se décida à entrer et fut choquée par ce qu'elle vit. L'intérieur n'avait rien à voir avec l'extérieur. Tout était entièrement décoré, et c'était sans doute le fait que ce soit bondé de monde, qui donnait cette impression chaleureuse de convivialité. Mais elle fut d'autant plus surprise lorsqu'elle vit qui était là. C'était Sanji qui était en train d'apporter un énorme gâteau.

"Pour la plus belle des femmes." dit-il en déposant le gâteau devant la jeune femme, sur une grande table.

En quelques secondes il alluma les 18 bougies sur le gâteau et tout le monde se rassembla autour de la table. Tous les uns après les autres allèrent dire bonjour à Sonoko qui ne pouvait empêcher son grand sourire. Corazon voulut s'incliner devant elle pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire, mais allez savoir comment, il prit feu à cause des bougies. Luffy était trop occupé à essayer de manger le gâteau sans se faire prendre par Nami. Mais celui qu'attendait plus Sonoko était là aussi et se présenta enfin.

"Héhé, j'ai eu du mal à le trouvé lui !" glissa Chesa à l'oreille de Sonoko.

Gyn arriva devant Sonoko et lui fit une bise sur la joue.

"Salut !"

"Aller, maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé, on peut faire la fête !"

Et commença la meilleure fête que Sonoko avait faite jusqu'à présent. Pas une seconde elle ne trouva le temps de s'ennuyer. Les gens danser sur la superbe piste de danse avec Usopp le DJ improvisé, Luffy au buffet en train de tout manger et Sanji au bar pour servir tout le monde. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, tout le monde était venu pour elle, et tout le monde s'amusait beaucoup. Gyn, Drake, Corazon et d'autre ! Et tout ça pour son anniversaire. Elle eu même l'occasion à une danse avec Gyn, et même de finir la soirée avec lui. Après que la salle soit à moitié détruite après les bêtises de chacun, on pouvait trouver des endormis un peu partout, ou des personnes résistant encore au sommeil pour continuer la fête.

"Merci Chesa d'avoir organisé tout ça." remercia Sonoko.

"Me remercie pas ! J'ai juste fait ça pour me donner une excuse d'inviter Smoker ! ;)" Chesa se tourna vers elle et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

"Bon anniversaire Sonok !"


End file.
